


Barracks Hijinks & Welcome Home (Knowle drabbles)

by Ladytalon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Barracks Hijinks & Welcome Home (Knowle drabbles)

**Title:** Barracks Hijinks  
  
Shannon glanced up when Billy ran past with some sort of bundle underneath his arm, looking like Christmas had come early. "What's in the bag?" she asked him as he hopped into his bunk.

"Nothing," he giggled, burrowing under the covers after he stashed the whatever-it-was under his pillow and pretended to be sleeping.

She shrugged and went to flip the lights off, closing her eyes just as the door slammed open and an extremely pissed off Knowle Rohrer came in. Billy pulled the blanket over his head, muffling his laughter.

"Okay, who took my arm? That shit's not funny!"  


  
**Title:** Welcome Home

  
Monica sighed as she closed the door of her apartment and nearly jumped out of her skin as Knowle appeared in the doorway of the kitchen to look her over interestedly. "You look like hell," he commented. "And you're late."

"Nice to see you too, Knowle."

He raised his eyebrows at her before jerking his head towards the dining room table where dinner was waiting.

Before she stopped to think about what she was saying, Monica blurted in relief, "Oh, this is the only thing you did?"

He glared. "Well, I didn't kill anyone today, if _that's_ what you mean."  



End file.
